gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tree Festival 2014
Notes Hello and welcome! Feel free to update/modify any missing items or fill in extra information if you discover an item is super awesome or scripted. Thanks! -Cait Shops 'Aromas', a tidy hickory wagon festooned with chains of peonies In the Common language, it reads: " ~Welcome to Aeia's Aromas~ You will find that every item is designed to delight your sense of smell. The jewelry in the wishing well contains delightful perfumes. The bouquets make a lovely gift for the bride-to-be. The pomanders will scent the air around you, and the other items on the branch add a fragrant touch to your spring wardrobe. On the round table you see a polished silver tray and an etched glass vase In the glass vase you see a stargazer lily bouquet, a violet moonflower bouquet, an exotic white orchid bouquet, a rose and gardenia bouquet and a colorful tulip bouquet On the wishing well you see a white wooden bucket. A white wooden bucket painted with tiny daisies hangs beneath the well's scalloped lavender roof. The wall, constructed of pale grey cobblestones, stands only about three feet high. A single vine of ivy twists over itself as it wraps around the cheerful fixture. In the wooden bucket you see a white pearl apple blossom pin, a black mithglin flower clasp, a braided gold necklace, a twining rose gold bracelet and a vaalin lilac wreath stickpin On the tree branch you see a sunny yellow buttercup boutonniere, a braided daisy bracelet, a tiny ring of ice tulip blossoms, a chain of vibrant poppies, a basil and lemon balm pomander and a rose and lavender-filled pomander Aromas, Garden In the Common language, it reads: Discover respite in the garden! Enjoy refreshments, feed the birds, and take a moment to appreciate the beautiful walnut tree. ---- 'Bare Minimum', a non-descript shoddy wooden structure Scents of freshly cut pine aromatically dance about this plain-looking storefront. Wooden boards of varying widths and lengths corrugate into the walls, as black glaes nails fasten them in place. A massive ebonwood counter sits alone in the middle of the shop, displaying various wares of wooden craftmanship. Obvious exits: out On the ebonwood counter '''you see a wooden shield, a wooden mace, a wooden maul, a wooden falchion and a wooden dagger ---- Cog Cabin, a crude sheet metal shanty Mismatching sheets of metal and wood have been bound together with a strange mixture of nails and bolts of varying sizes. Hooks and pegs of various shapes line each corner and seam of this small shanty while a mismatch of hooks and pegs jut from the walls at odd angles to display the assorted wares. Opposite a lopsided sheet metal door is a row of stools constructed of various scrap metal. Obvious exits: none On the '''steel hooks you see a pair of mechanical goggles with circular glass lenses, a pair of mechanical goggles with domed glass lenses, a pair of mechanical goggles with thick glass lenses, a pair of mechanical goggles with blue-tinted glass lenses and a pair of mechanical goggles with pink-tinted glass lenses On the steel pegs you see a pair of mechanical goggles with spattered glass lenses, a pair of mechanical goggles with oblong glass lenses, a pair of mechanical goggles with square glass lenses, a pair of mechanical goggles with yellowed glass lenses and a pair of mechanical goggles with cracked glass lenses ---- 'Crystalwood', a rustic arched arbor laden with vividly colorful flora Dappled sunlight spills through the verdant leaves shading this quiet alcove, creating a kaleidoscope of shadow on the rough-hewn floor. Tucked in between slender branches and gnarled knots, partially obscured by the pale blush pink blossoms of a climbing bougainvillea, several wooden shelves seem to almost grow out of the rosewood tree itself. Near a rustic arched arbor laden with vividly colorful flora, a pair of woven palm frond baskets, one on either side of a simple rope ladder leading up to a raised platform, hangs from a sturdy limb and sways softly in a gentle breeze. You also see a sheet of faded creamy vellum framed with braided ivy vines and a sheet of marbled grey parchment framed with natural ebonwood. Obvious exits: none You see a variety of wooden shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a black palm shelf, a blonde koa shelf, a sienna cocobolo shelf, a rich mahogany shelf and a golden teak shelf. On the black palm shelf '''you see a braided black palm armband, a twining black palm bracelet, a filigreed black palm pendant, an ornate round black palm brooch and an elongated black palm ring On the '''blonde koa shelf you see a braided blonde koa armband, a twining blonde koa bracelet, a filigreed blonde koa pendant, an ornate round blonde koa brooch and an elongated blonde koa ring On the sienna cocobolo shelf you see a braided sienna cocobolo armband, a twining sienna cocobolo bracelet, a filigreed sienna cocobolo pendant, an ornate round sienna cocobolo brooch and an elongated sienna cocobolo ring On the rich mahogany shelf you see a braided rich mahogany armband, a twining rich mahogany bracelet, a filigreed rich mahogany pendant, an ornate round rich mahogany brooch and an elongated rich mahogany ring On the golden teak shelf you see a braided golden teak armband, a twining golden teak bracelet, a filigreed golden teak pendant, an ornate round golden teak brooch and an elongated golden teak ring You see a pair of woven palm frond baskets. Looking at the baskets, you see a right basket and a left basket. In the right basket you see a large jet-on-silver crystal, a large fog-swept pearl crystal, a large bruised orchid crystal, a large muted gridelin crystal, a large dark mulberry crystal, a large bright saffron crystal, a large tawny sorrel crystal and a large kaleidoscopic crystal In the left basket you see a small intense cobalt crystal, a small fiery carnelian crystal, a small pale nephrite crystal, a small polychromatic crystal, a small smoky hematite crystal, a small creamy coffee crystal, a small rosy melon crystal and a small gilt copper crystal In the Common language, it reads: ************************************************ | ----- | gilt copper - Rejuvenation | ----- | rosy melon - Blink | ----- | creamy coffee - Adrenal Surge | ----- | smoky hematite - Invisibility | ----- | polychromatic - Elemental Blade | ----- | pale nephrite - Remove Curse | ----- | fiery carnelian - Bravery | ----- | intense cobalt - Spirit Strike ************************************************ | ----- | 10 Charges per Crystal In the Common language, it reads: ************************************************ kaleidoscopic - Prismatic Guard tawny sorrel - Quake bright saffron - Resist Elements dark mulberry - Elemental Bias muted gridelin - Elemental Deflection bruised orchid - Elemental Wave fog-swept pearl - Bless Item jet-on-silver - Prayer of Protection ************************************************ | ----- | 20 Charges per Crystal Canopy Nestled among the boughs of the ancient rosewood and extending out over the alcove below, this circular platform serves as a quiet workroom removed from common distractions. A sturdy railing with a deep ledge, wound through with climbing vines heavy with fragrant flowers, surrounds the space, a small gap where a simple rope ladder hangs down the only break in the protection it affords. Thin, woven grass mats line the plank floor, and a large dip in a branch stretching out from the tree's trunk forms a passably comfortable seat. Obvious exits: none On the deep ledge you see a small bowl of crisp cucumber salad, a plate of sweet melon slices, a tall glass of sweet iced tea, a glass mug of blended tropical fruit juice and a bottle of clear spring water ---- 'Yours', a small hole edged with colorful woven vines Gnarled walls of unevenly hewed bark make up this small hole of a space in the banyan's interior. Despite the cramped quarters, air flows freely through small slats in the wood, bringing with it the scents and sounds of the jungle. Small dewdrop-shaped lanterns of glass hang from above, illuminating the delicate branch-woven furnishings and vine-wrapped sign. Obvious exits: out My assistants and I specialize in specialized features. If I am not personally available, please choose from the list below. Available choices for Unique Features for anyone of your gender are: Services cost 15,000 silvers. Please ORDER your choice by number at any time. ---- 'Weave It Behind', a wide tree hollow The rough interior of the tree's trunk forms the walls of this hollowed out room, and the smooth wood floor is covered with a fine layer of scattered pine needles. Along the walls some knots of all shapes and sizes have been left protruding and turned into makeshift pegs upon which the various wares hang. A narrow passage leads further into the interior of the tree You also see a pale wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Containers to hold all of your things can be found hanging on the knots Two styles of each container, and all are fancy when opened or closed On the knots '''you see a dark panther hide pouch, a sienna velvet pouch, a rough crocodile skin sack, an umber suede sack, a dark green cotton satchel, a fringed thrak hide satchel, a reinforced oilcloth case, a hardened leather case, a watered silk bag, an embroidered suede bag, a heavy oilcloth pack, a neatly stitched linen pack, a rough canvas backpack and a weathered leather backpack Weave It Behind, Nook In the deeper interior of the tree a cozy nook has been carved out, and the rough wood that forms the walls has been smoothed and polished to a faint luster. Pine needles have been woven together to form a roughshod rug upon the floor. A leafy curtain hangs down from the ceiling across the passage leading back out. Obvious exits: out ---- [Felthrop's Tent', Sand and Storm], an amethyst silk tent painted with symbols of the elements Amethyst silk walls mark the circumference of this circular room. Dotted along the edge, a series of display containers offer up wares for perusal. In between these, torches rest on twisted wire stands, the flames glittering off the items for sale, and a hanging wooden sign resides in a prominent location. A silver-beaded curtain leads deeper into the tent, and the scent of flowers lingers in the air. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The storm/cloud-themed ones have electricity flares. The earth/nature-themed ones have earth flares. The golden ones don't have any flares. I will be around to unlock my wares, making them able to do more things. You see a series of '''display containers'. Looking at the containers, you see a two-handed weapons counter, a blunt weapons display and a sturdy polearm shelf. On the weapons counter you see a storm grey imflass war mattock, a mottled vultite war mattock, a stone-inlaid imflass maul, a pearl-inlaid white vultite maul, a kelyn-hilted imflass bastard sword, an onyx-hilted vultite bastard sword, a gold-hilted damascened claidhmore, a pale yellow vultite maul, a gold-hilted vultite bastard sword and a golden oak-hafted war mattock On the weapons display you see a gold-hafted vultite mace, an oak-hafted imflass mace, a cloudy grey vultite mace, a mist grey imflass morning star, a vine-etched vultite morning star, a brown imflass war hammer, a pure white vultite war hammer, a pale gold vultite morning star and a golden imflass war hammer On the polearm shelf you see an oak-hafted imflass lance, a muted grey vultite lance, a silvery imflass spear, a vivid emerald vultite spear, a pure white imflass jeddart-axe, a mottled brown vultite jeddart-axe, a gold-hafted imflass jeddart-axe, a pale yellow vultite spear and a golden vultite lance Tent, Fire and Ice An open window takes up the majority of the back wall, allowing ample sunlight as well as errant breezes to enter the room. At opposing corners of the opening, a deep brawling bin and a ranged weapons crate rest against the amethyst silk wall. In the center of the floor, an edged weapons rack displays additional wares, while a hanging wooden sign resides above. Opposite the window, a silver-beaded curtain hangs in a doorway, the tiny silver orbs clicking together when disturbed by the wind. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: The winter-themed ones have cold flares. The flame-themed ones have fire flares. The purple ones don't have any flares. I will be around to unlock my wares, making them able to do more things. In the brawling bin you see a silvery vultite blackjack, a soot black imflass blackjack, a pale white vultite yierka-spur, a crimson imflass yierka-spur, a scarlet vultite tiger-claw, an ice blue imflass tiger-claw, a muted purple vultite tiger-claw, a pale violet troll-claw, a pale blue imflass troll-claw and a pale yellow vultite troll-claw In the weapons crate you see a bundle of scarlet arrows, a smooth villswood short bow, a curved ruic long bow, a smooth villswood light crossbow, a carved ruic heavy crossbow, a purple ruic composite bow, a bundle of silver-striped arrows, a bundle of red light bolts, a bundle of crimson heavy bolts, a bundle of cobalt heavy bolts and a bundle of blue light bolts On the''' weapons rack''' you see a curved crimson imflass falchion, an opalescent blue vultite falchion, an azure imflass handaxe, a bright red vultite handaxe, a sooty black imflass longsword, a pale white vultite longsword, a wine-colored vultite longsword, a mauve vultite handaxe and a periwinkle imflass falchion >search You discover a small wooden trapdoor while searching the area! Tent, Hidden Room Surrounded by earthen walls, this secret underground room smells of dirt and moisture, the air laden with dust and miniscule falling particles. The only furnishings consist of a low bench and a large wooden chest with a broken lock. Several candelabra have been stuck in the dirt walls, the candles casting their dancing light on the room, not quite eliminating the shadows at the edges. Several wooden boards are set into one wall, creating a ladder of sorts. Obvious exits: none In the wooden chest '''you see a void black vultite tiger-claw, a pitch black vultite falchion, an abyss black imflass morning star, a night black imflass maul, an ebon vultite bastard sword, a bundle of black-striped arrows, a bundle of ebon heavy bolts, a bundle of black light bolts, a twisted faewood runestaff and a smooth orase runestaff. Scribbled in dark red writing on the side of the chest are the following words: The black ones have vacuum flares. The faewood has mana flares. The orase has acuity flares ---- Shades Of Fae, an aperture Twisted twigs and twining branches help form a nearly perfect circled thatch wall encircling a thick leaf-studded tree limb which takes up the central area of this naturally formed hut. The hard packed forest-like floor is covered with a brightly colored array of tiny mushrooms and luminous lichen. Sunset-hued leaves, which are as large as a gnome's head, sprout from the vertical limb's many spindly appendages. There seems to be just enough room to climb through an aperture near the base of the pseudo trunk. Obvious exits: none On the '''tree limb you see a large veiny red leaf, a large pale yellow leaf, a large violet leaf, a large orange leaf, a large pastel pink leaf, a large red and black leaf, a large gold leaf, a large purple leaf, a large silvery blue leaf, a large pale green leaf, a large red spotted leaf, a large dark green leaf, a large dark umber leaf, a large silver speckled leaf and a large torn brown leaf The limb rises from the floor and stretches toward the ceiling. The tree-like illusion is completed by the many branches reaching out and up, resplendent with many varieties of richly colored leaves. ---- 'to be Tied', a jewel-colored modwir wagon Jewel-colored flowers and hummingbirds are painted with finesse on the slate grey walls of the small wagon. Mossy green vines have worked their way through a few cracks in the wooden plank floors, winding their way around the base of a gnarled modwir trunk and a woven black willow basket. A shadowed corner in back houses a glass-paneled cedar cabinet topped with an ornately carved maoral case. Obvious exits: out In the modwir trunk you see a length of smooth onyx silk, a length of sea blue paeline, a length of rich copper flyrsilk, a length of heather grey tweed and a length of ivy green damask. In the Common language, it reads: Cravats In the black willow basket you see a length of niveous raw linen, a length of beryl green muslin, a length of muted coral ramie silk, a length of gilded cyan jacquard and a length of pale citrine linen. In the Common language, it reads: Scarves In the cedar cabinet you see a length of pearl grey taffeta, a length of almond-hued cambric, a length of deep chestnut suede, a length of royal blue dupioni, a length of silver-lined bourde, a length of sleek carmine satin, a length of dark plum silk velvet, a length of jade-speckled calico, a length of meadow green silk linen and a length of ginger gold brocade. In the Common language, it reads: Bowties In the carved maoral case you see a six-pointed diamond star, a gleaming pale vultite ring, a tiny golden yew branch, a polished mossbark ingot and a miniature vaalin trillium. In the Common language, it reads: Neckwear Pins ---- 'Frippery', a curtained opening draped with floral garlands Mulitple panels of colorful linen have been tied to the higher extensions of the trees, creating a makeshift enclosure. Stray tree branches have invaded the walls, creating small tears in the fabric. Creaking sounds can be heard often as the circular platform sways in the breeze. Obvious paths: out You see some stray tree branches. Looking at the branches, you see wide tree branch, a knotty tree branch, a thin tree branch and a low-hanging tree branch. On the tree branch you see some wire hoop earrings, a pair of peach poppy studs, a slender pale ash circlet, a knotted mint silk headband, a pair of wire hairpins and an oval hairclip On the tree branch '''you see a cobalt-beaded rope chain, a tri-chained black pearl necklace, a sepia lace necklet, a knotted wire collar and a wide olive ribbon choker On the '''tree branch '''you see a squared pale oak band, a smooth mahogany ring, a coiled vine ring, a dark rosewood band and an oblate circular willow ring On the '''tree branch '''you see a delicate cedar wrist cuff, a wide sandalwood bangle, a braided vanilla bean wristlet, a fuzzy cattail bracelet and a thickly woven reed wrist cuff ---- Hallowed Hollow, an odd fissure within the trunk The misshapen archway opens up to a surprisingly large space within the trunk of the tree. Off to one side is a tall sturdy reed basket, and on the opposite wall is a long shelf. Sconces have been carved into the walls, and a large pillar candle rests on each, providing soft flickering light. You also see a slender gap. Obvious exits: none On the '''sturdy reed basket '''you see a plainly written notice. In the Common language, it reads: Please note that the soft leather gambeson offers head to toe coverage and has been enchanted four times. The scalemail has been crafted by Ta'Vaalor's finest armorsmiths, and the natural properties of the vaalorn they used to stud the rigid leather enchants it. Please make sure to analyze these items once purchased. There is a small notice hanging from the basket. In the Common language, it reads: Kakore will be offering to alter or unlock the staffs and crooks sold from this shop during the festival for those selected. Listen for her announcement during your time here! In the '''sturdy reed basket '''you see a silver-capped long faewood staff, an iron-tipped gnarled orase crook and a knob-handled walking stick On the '''long shelf '''you see a dwarven toy cleric, an elven toy cleric, a human toy cleric, a gnomish toy cleric, a dark elven toy cleric, a halfling toy cleric, a giantman toy cleric, an erithian toy cleric, an aelotoian toy cleric, a half-krolvin toy cleric, a black-robed toy cleric, a white-robed toy cleric, a scuffed black gambeson, some frayed black scalemail and a neatly printed note In the Common language, it reads: Please note that the soft leather gambeson offers head to toe coverage and has been enchanted four times. The scalemail has been crafted by Ta'Vaalor's finest armorsmiths, and the natural properties of the vaalorn they used to stud the rigid leather enchants it. Please make sure to analyze these items once purchased. Deck A simple wooden deck rests atop several sturdy tree limbs. The space is completely camouflaged by the surrounding foliage. The leaves twist and sway lightly, creating a persistent gentle wave of flickering color. You also see a slender gap. Obvious paths: none ---- Sprite Of It All, a shady hollow Simplistic in design, the interior of the room is lit by strategically placed holes bored into the walls, creating an intricate criss-cross pattern as sunlight streams through their small openings. Yellow-tinged wood, splotched with pale green lichen clusters, adds a natural decorative adornment that compliments the mottled brown tones dominating the room. An elaborate wing design has been burned into a thin wooden board, the piece hanging over an oversized trunk fashioned from rough-hewn beech. Obvious exits: out On the '''oversized trunk you see a fringed pale blue wool shawl, a fur-edged ebon leather stole and a sable fox fur wrap. In the oversized trunk '''you see a cropped ivy green jacket, a smooth sienna leather cloak, a brushed rose velvet overcoat, a side-fastened pewter wool coat, a sunflower yellow cotton cloak, a ribbon-tied mulberry silk cape, a collared midnight blue longcoat, a triple-tiered ivory silk cape, a silver-edged ebon satin cloak and a tailored brown suede jacket Sprite Of It All Simplistic in design, the interior of the room is lit by strategically placed holes bored into the walls, creating an intricate criss-cross pattern as sunlight streams through their small openings. Yellow-tinged wood, splotched with pale green lichen clusters, adds a natural decorative adornment that compliments the mottled brown tones dominating the room. An elaborate wing design has been burned into a thin wooden board, the piece hanging over an oversized trunk fashioned from rough-hewn beech. Obvious exits: out ---- Knothole, a large knothole This large hollow has been shaped from the interior of the beech tree's trunk. Smooth and warm, the wood flows from floor, to wall, to ceiling in one continuous form. The rich scent of warm resin is nearly intoxicating. A row of beechwood pegs seemingly grows from one wall. You also see a tall cherrywood coat tree with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out Lovingly coaxed from the trunk of the tree, a row of raised pegs grows from the wall. On the '''beechwood pegs '''you see an aurnola wool clutch with a patinaed twist lock closure, an ebon canvas sack with an oiled leather cover, a floral-print satin handbag with a brass kiss lock closure, a dainty black silk purse with a silver kiss lock closure, a deep green leather case set with a leaf-etched latchplate and a taupe woven reed pouch with twine drawstrings On the '''cherrywood coat tree '''you see a gingerline velvet rucksack with murrey fustian straps, a cabernet cotton knapsack secured with ebon silk straps, a wheat cordetum haversack secured with leather straps, an ivory linen pack edged with floral embroidery, a sturdy cyan burlap satchel accented with dark amethysts and a blue silk backpack overlaid with a silver paisley pattern ---- Me Be, a silk-draped knothole Sunlight filters through the branches that make up the canopy of this small hideaway, casting shifting patterns on the plank floor. Vivid braids of silk form a garland around the interior of this hollowed-out section of tree, a striking contrast to the warm tones of the natural wood. Smaller jewel-toned lengths of silk line a carved ruic shelf and a leaf-carved ruic table that occupy the far end of the hideaway. A round hole has been carved into one curve of the interior, leading to another small room. Obvious paths: out On the '''ruic shelf '''you see a lightly boned verdant corset patterned with swirling leaves, an hourglass alabaster silk corset with a sheer leaf overlay, a cornflower blue flyrsilk bodice laced with leaf-tipped ribbons and a fitted orchid silk bodice with a leaf-stitched peplum On the '''ruic table you see a shoulder-tied silk gown beaded in swirling emerald leaves, a tea-length ecru dress with dainty leaf-stitched sleeves, a cerise silk column gown with a thorn-patterned lace overlay and an asymmetric flyrsilk gown stitched with bloom-laden brambles Me Be A worn braided rug covers the plank floor of this small tree alcove, a small ruic dressing table resting atop it. A diminutive painting of a trio of identical sprites hangs above it, a tiny crack in the frame. Obvious exits: out On the ruic dressing table '''you see a delicate ruic hand mirror carved with swirling vines, a pale ash mirror painted with verdant leaves, a sturdy pine hand mirror pitted with knotholes and a rosewood mirror carved with jagged thorns This small portrait features a trio of identical-looking sprites, their arms slung comfortably around each other as they smile for the artist. In the background is a towering tree tied with silken ribbons that seem to be fluttering on the unseen breeze. The frame is worn and has a small crack in it that appears to have been repaired many times. ---- Niche, a natural cranny in the tree trunk This natural hollow is deeper than it is tall, and strings of lights with colorful shades draped along the walls illuminate the niche in an array of colors. At the rear of the space near the ceiling, a small hammock stretches from one side to the other, little more than a vibrant scrap of cloth strung between two hooks. Beneath is an elaborately carved oak counter, atop which rests a many-limbed jewelry tree, and a plush rainbow-hued rug cushions the floor. Obvious exits: out On the carved oak counter''' you see a deep plum glass ampoule with a pale pink neck, a translucent alabaster glass bottle stroked with jade, a coppery glass flask in a base of faenor leaves, a dusky blue-violet glass ampoule with bronze veins, an opaque ivory glass vial dotted with fuschia starbursts, a glossy lemon yellow glass bottle with a white-ringed neck, a green-flecked violet glass flask chased with silver, a slender gilt-hued glass ampoule stroked with pastels, a pale green frosted glass vial with rosy pink inclusions and a petal-etched pink glass bottle with golden whorls On the jewelry tree you see a pale ivory passion flower with violet-edged petals, a jet-flecked green moonstone trinket caged in silver, a garnet and golden amber charm backed in bronze, a royal purple feystone iris set in silver, a flower-carved piece of azurite edged in rock crystals, a cylinder of watermelon tourmaline in a vaalin setting, a wedge of lavender-hued geode on a mithril chain, a round of dark-striated sunstone on a bronze neckchain, a pear-shaped pale emerald pendant chased with silver and a delicate pink sapphire peony on a slender chain ---- 'Notes', a freshly dug hole Droplets flow from a knotted wood ceiling to thick banyan roots that form the natural walls of this tiny cavern. Numerous formations of multihued crystals sprout from the roots and wind along the floor in a pattern of musical notes that bend and twist around each other. The air is saturated with moisture, and the scent of fresh, clean water is prominent. You also see a shimmering pool. Obvious exits: out In the shimmering pool you see a carved fruitwood cittern, a golden birdseye maple mandolin, a bleached modwir theorbo, a golden mahogany piccolo, a sleek black willow lyre, an elegant crystal-inlaid lute, a curved mistwood cornett, a thin ebonwood flute, a petrified grey wood tambourine and some delicate crystal finger cymbals ---- 'Softskin Adornments', a small hut of woven rosewood limbs and leaves Supported by branches that pierce the planks of the platform, the living walls of the hut are formed of woven rosewood limbs, twigs and leaves. From the roof of the hut hang clusters of firefly-covered seed pods that provide a pale, golden-green light that adds to the sunlight peeking through. Beside the door rests a woven basket containing several items, while along the far wall sets of armor are draped over a low-hanging branch. In the center of the hut an over-sized toadstool bears a few trinkets. You also see a curtained doorway and a wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome! All belts are pocketed. Woven belts give off a scent when rubbed So does the necklace. * Sticks on the Toadstool are Lockpicks * Forked Twig = silver Bent Twig = copper Small Stick = mithril In the''' woven basket you see a large woven moss knapsack, a tan leather satchel with a tooled border of green ivy, a forest green leather belt with a bronze oak leaf buckle, a woven bur-clover belt and a woven teaberry belt On the '''low-hanging branch you see a bronzed steel acorn cap helmet, a midnight blue ora hauberk bearing gold-edged black shoulder guards, a set of bone white leathers studded with tiny crimson glaes eyes, a set of powder blue leathers studded with tiny glaes larkspur blossoms, some moss green leather armor studded with tiny imflass toads, a set of ebon leathers studded with bile green ora diamonds and a set of forest green leathers studded with tiny mithril acorns On the over-sized toadstool '''you see a woven larkspur necklace, a small stick, a bent twig and a forked twig Adornments, Workshop Occupying a third of the hut's interior, the room is crowded with a workbench, a tall rosewood stool and stacked bins of various sizes and shapes. An assortment of tools lie scattered across the oaken bench top, while a row of bottles and jars are lined up neatly along the wall. You also see a large wooden sign and a curtained doorway. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: PLEASE BE ADVISED: I work far more slowly than most people expect! If waiting is something you are uncomfortable with, please FEEL FREE TO SEEK OUT A DIFFERENT MERCHANT. ---- Spectacles, Interior, a tiny clockwork wagon The interior of this cramped wagon is the picture of utter chaos. Despite several neatly placed shelves on the back wall, goods lay strewn about in a haphazard manner. A small counter and a full-length standing mirror are the only things that appear to be where they belong. You also see a disheveled sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Sprunkle's spectacles. All the eyewear in this wagon will make you look purty! It might also be able to be further enhanced with a little work. One special pair will be raffled off during the festival. Enjoy! Sprunkle On the '''small counter you see a pair of blue-hued spectacles, a pair of tiny mechanical glasses, a pair of thick eyeglasses, a pair of rectangular eyeglasses, a pair of mithril-framed spectacles, a pair of wire-rimmed eyeglasses, a pair of smoky grey spectacles, a pair of rose-tinted glasses, a pair of half moon spectacles, a pair of yew-framed glasses, a pair of silver-framed glasses, a pair of square-shaped eyeglasses, a pair of thick-framed eyeglasses, a pair of petite-framed glasses and a pair of oval-shaped spectacles ---- 'Away', a liana-draped hollow Colorful glass bottles filled with starflies illuminate the interior of the hollow tree trunk, its naturally formed cubbyholes crowded with baskets and trinket boxes. Across from the opening, an overturned crate leads to a rope ladder dangling from a wooden platform overhead. Obvious exits: out In the''' woven basket''' you see a spool of pale silk thread, a tiny rose-carved fel case strung on silk ribbon, a slender bone needle, a narrow brass needle, an enameled silver thimble, a wool-stuffed felt pin cushion, a pair of long vaalin-edged shears and a pair of floral-embossed scissors You see some trinket boxes. Looking at the boxes, you see an ivory trinket box, a wooden trinket box and a silver trinket box. In the ivory trinket box you see a crystal-inset red alder wand, a coral-tipped bamboo wand, a bright rainbow-hued sheet, a faded leather scroll, an ink-smudged pale parchment, a gold-banded milky lilac crystal, a citrine copper-flecked crystal, a gold-strung ametrine pansy charm, an enamel four-leaf clover ring, a silver branch-encircled compass and a silk-petaled vaalorn orchid pin In the wooden trinket box you see a grey-tipped snowy owl feather, a silver and alabaster dove feather, a green-hued onyx crow feather, a wispy rainbow-colored plume, a short metallic cobalt plume and an elongated gilt-sheened feather In the silver trinket box you see a sliver of dark cherry amber, a piece of cream-flecked chalcedony, a petal of petrified rosewood, an oval of lurid orbicular jasper and a silver-sparked snow quartz Away, Nook A simple bedroll is arranged next to a small work table on the platform opposite a rope ladder. A hole in the tree trunk serves as a window, which has been decorated with various feathers, bits of amber, and other small treasures. Obvious exits: none On the work table you see a tray of onion and goat cheese tartlets and a pitcher of citrus-infused water. You help yourself to an onion and goat cheese tartlet. You pour yourself a glass of citrus-infused water. ---- 'It Up, Entrance', a rosewood tree Several frosted crystal orbs are suspended from wooden hooks that have been fixed into the walls. The air is cool, an earthy scent filling the spacious area. Soft carpets of woven moss cover the ground under a small white oak table. A carved spiral staircase leads higher into the tree. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~ Welcome to my shop!~ Please enjoy some refreshments while you browse my wares. Each item can be strung on one of the necklaces. Once you string an item, it will remain that way. Have fun mixing and matching the combinations. I will be around to customize my wares througout the festival ~Hyrmea~ On the white oak table you see a glass of honeyed wine, a glass of petal-infused wine, some purple and green olives and an ash-framed parchment sign It Up, Showroom Built to fit the interior of the tree, the room is circular in shape, with the staircase leading back downstairs in the center. Several shelves have been cut into the walls of the shop. Soft, verdant moss grows on the floor, giving the feel of rich carpeting. Pale light streams in from a small opening above. You also see a woven hemp ladder. Obvious exits: none You see several shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a long shelf, a deep shelf and a narrow shelf. On the long shelf you see a woven dark hemp chain, a slender braided string, a thin leather thong and a thin strip of twisted jute On the deep shelf you see a tiny olive wood teardrop, a polished lacewood blossom, a small flame maple rose, a carved leopardwood heart, an oval canary wood pendant, a varnished bloodwood snake, an etched blackwood swan, a delicate butternut kitten, a intricate white ash dragonfly and a filigree tigerwood maple butterfly On the narrow shelf you see a moss green suede pouch, a leafy green silk bag and a chestnut wool sack It Up, Workroom Perched between a trio of thick canopy branches, a small platform surrounded by flowering vines creates an intimate gathering space. Several pillow-like piles of moss serve as cushioned seats. A small table piled with various tools stands off to one side. You also see a woven hemp ladder. Obvious paths: none ---- 'Threadworks', a large ivy-strewn cabin This large cabin is warm, well-lit, and quite comfortable. A fine selection of hand-tailored clothing is displayed upon a low wooden table in the room's center, and dozens of hats and other miscellaneous accessories line the shelves along the walls. The slight scents of pipe tobacco and tanned leather mingle together to give this cabin a pleasant aroma. An occasional quiet, high-pitched squeal from the east mars the otherwise tranquil setting. You also see a long modwir table with some stuff on it and an ivy-carved wooden door. Obvious exits: east On the modwir table you see a plain brown leather belt, some plain black leather boots, a plain white linen hat, a pair of plain white linen pants, a plain white linen skirt, a plain white linen cloak and a plain white linen tunic Threadworks Polished wooden walls and shelves give this cabin an ambiance that promotes lingering to examine the merchandise. A long marble-topped counter, crafted of the same well-polished oak as the floor-to-ceiling shelves, cuts off the cabin's back half. Behind the counter, a canvas flap presumably leads into the back of the shop, and an occasional raised voice from behind it gives more weight to the assumption. You also see a burly halfling merchant. Obvious exits: west >give merchant 5,000 Giving you a sly wink, the merchant takes your silvers and motions you towards the canvas flap. Sweatshops, Cloaks A horde of kobolds fills this humid cabin. Seated at long tables, their mass moves ceaselessly, some of them stitching lengths of cloth, others trimming excess fabric from nearly finished garments. From time to time, one of them will summon a burly-looking halfling merchant to carry a heap of clothing through a canvas flap to the east. Candles flicker from iron sconces on the walls, chasing the shadows away to the corners of the room. You also see a silver-banded golden oak door and several very important signs. Obvious exits: north, northeast, southeast, south, southwest, northwest You see several very important signs. Written on the first are the words, "Please be sure to READ INSTRUCTIONS. Then, to see your options for patterns and materials, just LOOK AT PATTERNS and LOOK AT MATERIALS." Looking at the signs, you see a long list of instructions, a long list of patterns and a long list of materials. In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Thimbel's Sweatshop! We provide you with custom tailoring to embellish your wardrobe at a reasonable price. Clothing that is tailored in this room includes: cloaks, capes, mantles, etc. If you wish to have an item altered, you must be holding it in your LEFT hand and then ORDER {pattern #} {material #} {item}. You will then be shown what the new item will look like and be quoted a price. If you are happy with your choice, you can then BUY it. If you are using a note, make sure it is in your RIGHT hand. *** All alterations are final. *** Be sure you are happy with your choice! Type HELP if you need more information. In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to Thimbel's Sweatshop! We provide you with custom tailoring to embellish your wardrobe at a reasonable price. Clothing that is tailored in this room includes: cloaks, capes, mantles, etc. If you wish to have an item altered, you must be holding it in your LEFT hand and then ORDER {pattern #} {material #} {item}. You will then be shown what the new item will look like and be quoted a price. If you are happy with your choice, you can then BUY it. If you are using a note, make sure it is in your RIGHT hand. *** All alterations are final. *** Be sure you are happy with your choice! Type HELP if you need more information. ---- 'Stairway, Mossy Vines', a vine and leaf stairway Glossy, oversized leaves sprout from the side of the thick-trunked tree at wide intervals, creating a stairway between the jungle floor and a platform above. Moss-covered vines provide much-needed yet slippery assistance to cross the wide gaps. Lush vegetation from the jungle floor reaches up toward you, including one particularly large pitcher plant. Obvious paths: up, down Platform, Powders Lofted high above the jungle floor, this platform is nearly obscured by a profusion of hibiscus and jacaranda. Some moss-covered vines cascade over the edge of the platform, leading down. A series of bright-colored bowls runs the entire length of the platform around the tree's trunk. A knothole leads into a hollow in the tree. Obvious paths: down On the¡ bright-colored bowls¡ you see a leafy sign. In the Common language, it reads: These magic powders have the following uses: Night Black Stun Blow at enemies Gleaming Silver Slow Blow at enemies Sky Blue Sleep Blow at enemies Vivid Red Invisibility Toss at self Snow White Lifekeep Toss or blow at the dead The jar, pouch, and neckpouch can store up to 20 pinches of the same type of powder! In the bright-colored bowls you see a squat glass jar, a drawstring velvet envelope pouch, a drawstring soft leather neckpouch, a pinch of snow white powder, a pinch of vivid red powder, a pinch of sky blue powder, a pinch of gleaming silver powder and a pinch of night black powder Nook Phosphorescent moss illuminates the large hollow with a pale blue-green glow. A bench runs around the perimeter of the hollow, providing a place to rest before the arduous climb back to the jungle floor. Obvious exits: out ---- 'Trinkets', a moss-draped gash Nestled into the large trunk of a hollow cedar tree, this small space is surprisingly cool and inviting. Several iron-latticed lanterns hang from the smooth walls, casting a warm glow around the room. Along the back wall are a row of wooden pegs and a shallow niche. The floor is covered in a thick layer of cedar shavings, the slightest disturbance sending their heady scent into the air. Several depressions have been carved into one side wall, creating a ladder which leads upward. Obvious exits: out Thin strips of iron create a latticework on all four sides of the lantern, and the diamond-shaped panes of glass within the lattice are covered in a thin layer of smoky residue. On the''' wooden pegs''' you see a carved wooden dolphin, a leaf-carved wooden cube, a fist-incised wooden disc and a twisted petrified root In the shallow niche you see a small cracked acorn, a tiny wooden idol, a piece of moss-covered bark, a trio of petrified leaves, a polished oak bangle and a circular black brooch ---- 'Nature', a small thatched hut built on the edge of the platform Thatched walls surround this small room with a large opening set for the door and another for a window. Growing across the latter are several layers of flower-laden vines that offer their sweet scent to the room. The wooden floor is covered with a fine layer of pollen and flower petals, and a glass-topped wooden case rests in the center of the room. Hanging from the thatched ceiling above is a woven vine net basket, its contents clearly visible through holes in the netting. Obvious exits: out In the wooden case you see a broken-tipped vaalin key, a splintered animal bone, a thin piece of vaalin wire, a slim shard of golvern, a sea urchin spine, a thin porcupine quill, a twisted teak splinter, a slim kakore hairstick, a veniom hook, a sharp canine incisor, a gnarled mistwood twig, a sharp rosewood thorn, a narrow gold sliver, a slender steel-edged hairpin and a long ebonwood toothpick In the vine net basket you see a set of leaf-carved calipers, a set of rowan-handled calipers, a set of yew-handled calipers, a set of kakore-handled calipers, a set of faenor-handled calipers, a pair of mesille-handled calipers and a set of oak-handled calipers Nature, Loft A lofted platform creates this room, and curtains of vines surround the rough wooden floor on all sides. A single low counter runs the entire length of the platform toward the back, and a simple woven mat rests on the floor. Naturally occurring, a knothole in the cedar tree affords a glimpse of a dark interior, its rough edges offer tricky passage. Obvious paths: none On the low counter you see a woven hemp ankle kit, a beaded cloth wrist pouch, a supple leather wrist kit, a fringed chainsil wrist kit, a soft ramie silk ankle kit, a slender maple ankle kit, a spacious suede toolkit, a slim mistwood kit, a woven grass toolkit and a threadbare cloth toolkit ---- 'Nook', a woody nook A broad angle of limb forms a natural perch in the lower reaches of the beech's crown, though the ground is still an alarming distance below. Yet, with its smooth bark, stately posture and oval leaves like soft green eyes, there is an air of comfort in the tree, as though being cradled in the strong arms of a friendly giant. You also see a spidersilk cord draped over a pair of limbs with some stuff on it and a leafy crook. Obvious paths: down On the '''spidersilk cord '''you see an indigo headband mask, a purple felt headband mask, a cerulean blue headband mask, a forest green headband mask, a tawny brown headband mask, a grey headband mask, a scarlet headband mask, a white headband mask, a black headband mask and a silver headband mask Crook, a leafy crook The beech's dense canopy parts uncharacteristically above this slim elbow of branch to create a leaf-fringed opening to the sky. Sunlight penetrates to the smooth trunk of the tree to illuminate the swirling initials "FS" in the silvery bark. The letters are not cut but formed by curious folds, as though some sylvan spirit teased the living bark to its will, or it's simply the accidental literacy of some flaw in the bark's woody structure. You also see a woody nook. Obvious paths: none